Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130414044528
Okay so here's my part of the story!:D I know I've been procrastinating (WordGirl word!) a lot, (that and I'm really busy!) but never fear! Well here we go! To the Avengers universe!:D (the next day in Jessica's room) Jessica: *hears a knock on her door* Come in. Natasha: (A.N--Just to let ya know, Natasha Romanoff is the Avenger/super spy also known as, BlackWidow.) Hey Jess, how are you? Jessica: Natasha! When'd you get back from your mission? Natasha: I came in last night. And I'm doing well. I just wanted to see what you were up to. Jessica: I'm trying to pack my things for my trip to the S.H.I.E.L.D observatory in New Mexico, to study about rifts in the time space continuum, time travel, and the possibilities of travel to other dimensions!!! :D Natasha: Okay now I'm a little suspicious. ;) What's the reason you're now into astrophysics? Jessica: Well, it's kinda hard to explain... Natasha: Come on Jess, you and I are friends. You can tell me anything.:) Jessica: Well, I guess you're going to find out soon enough. *takes deep breath* Okay so yesterday I found out that I'm an... extraterrestrial humanoid. Natasha:0.0 You are? Wow, so uh, how'd you take the news? Jessica: Last night I was pretty excited. It's not everyday you find out you're an alien. And get me wrong, I'm still excited about the whole thing. It's just- Natasha: Yeah? Jessica: It's just that this whole situation has left me with more questions than answers. For instance, it seems like my home planet doesn't exist in this universe. So it's only natural to try to find where I came from. That's why I have to go on this trip and study this. Natasha: *smiles* I know you'll find your family someday. Jessica:Thanks Nat, your a good friend. Natasha:No problem.:) Jessica: *gets a text then reads it* Hey Nat, my mom just text me that wants to see us before she leaves on her mission. Natasha: Us? Jessica: *gets another text* Yeah, she also wants the rest Avengers there too. Natasha: Well then, let's not keep her waiting. (Several minutes, and a whole lot of talking later) Amy Turner: You be good on your trip, Jessica. Promise me you'll listen to the Avengers. I don't want you getting into any trouble. Jessica:*slightly annoyed* Mom, I'll be fine! The Avengers will be there to protect me. Besides, I have superpowers of my own to defend myself if anything does happen. Amy Turner: *sighs* But you're not fully trained on how to use your powers. In the event something does happen, wait for the Avengers to help. Got it? Jessica: :/ Sure mom. Amy Turner: Avengers, Please take care of her and do whatever it takes to protect her. Natasha: It's no problem Amy. Steve Rogers: Of course ma'am. It's always a pleasure to have Jessica around. Tony Stark:*sarcastically* Oh sure we'll protect her from the coming zombie apocalypse.:P Amy Turner: *roll eyes* Bye Jessica, be good.:) Jessica: I will mom.;) Amy Turner: Be good! And stay safe! *leaves the room* Jessica: We'll be fine, mom! *turns to the Avengers* I mean, what could possibly go wrong on a trip to New Mexico? Famous last words!:P God-Willing I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow or Monday.:) -WordGirl Fan P.S Sorry if my chapter is kind of choppy. I'm not very good writing in script format.>.< P.P.S Oh and in case your wondering who's on the Avengers team, here's da list! Tony Stark/IronMan Steve Rogers/Captain America Natasha Romanoff/BlackWidow Bruce Banner/The Hulk Clint Barton/Hawk Eye Thor That's the team! This is just for clarification when you read my part of the story (which takes place in the Avengers universe).